


【翻译】团队精神

by TheMisfits



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisfits/pseuds/TheMisfits
Summary: 在好莱坞，爵士歌手和喜剧演员要相互配合。





	【翻译】团队精神

**Author's Note:**

> 译自AO3，原作者已弃权。  
一个挺有意思的娱乐圈潜规则短篇集，已经在我记事本里躺了快半年，今天终于修一下发出来。
> 
> 预警：充满sexual innuendo／cp混乱／斜线有意义  
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264849/chapters/12148391

第一章：Bing／Bob

“如果我们现在录个像，寄给派拉蒙，说这是我们排练的新节目，你觉得他们会说什么？”

Bing哼了一声，紧接着大笑起来。Bob满脑子都在想什么？他忍不住翻了个白眼，臀部跟着动了动。这主意太荒谬了。

“他们大概会问我们想找谁拍，怎么拍，然后把我们炒了，扫地出门。”

Bob放声大笑，直到被对方一个深入打断。他预料得没错，这感觉真棒。Bing生的孩子够组一支棒球队了，那方面技术高超也不出奇。

“他们才不敢炒掉我们。”Bob喘着气说。

“别出声。”Bing告诫道。

他调整姿势，加大力气抽插起来。

“嗷！”

Bing顽皮地一笑。

“加把劲，孩子，如果要上大银幕，你得演得更像才行！”

第二章：Bing／Frank

“刚才干得不错，孩子。”Bing在后台拦住新人说。

年轻人咧嘴笑了，那双淡蓝色眸子像崭新的镍币一样闪着光。

“天啊，你真的那么想？”

年轻又过分心切？事情要比他想象的容易多了。

“当然了。”他伸手在对方肩上拍了拍。

“如果不是你，我甚至都没办法来这里。”Frank岔开话题。

“或许哪天你可以还我这个人情。”

Sinatra咬着嘴唇，反复思索这句话。Bing被他逗乐了，耐心地等待回复。

“你会不会愿意和我喝一杯？”Frank问。

Bing快活地笑了。

“我可能会。”

第三章：Bing／Dean

Dean笑了。Bing突然庆幸他邀请对方进了屋。此刻两人正坐在他私人小窝的沙发上，手里握着烈酒。

Bing随意将一只胳膊扔到沙发背上，搂住Dean的肩膀。Dean微笑着配合他，将身体向后靠。他斜斜地看向Bing，棕色眼珠流露出顽皮的神情。

“Frankie警告我说你是个下流老头。”

“所以你不想要雪茄了吗？”Bing问，伸手去取雪茄盒。

“别胡说。”Dean说，从Bing张开的手心拿了一根。

“这些是Bob送的礼物。”Bing给Dean和自己点上，吸了几口才继续说，“很顺口，不是吗？”

雪茄不错。Dean吸了几口，回答道。

“所以你和Bob多久送对方一次顺口的雪茄？”

Bing皱起眉头。这孩子的领悟力超出他身份所允许了。

Dean微笑着将雪茄送到唇边。

今晚越来越有意思了。

第四章：Dean／Frank

“他给你雪茄了吗？”Dean问。

“你想问雪茄还是那种雪茄？”Frank问，一边系好白衬衫扣子。

“都行吧。”

Dean看见他脸红了。考虑到两人刚才做的事，这模样甚至有点可爱。

“给了。”Frank说。

“嗯，也给我了。”Dean坦白道。

Dean觉得他迟早习惯看见Frank在自己卧室里脱穿衣服。

“我能怎么办？拒绝他吗？”Frank问，开始套上裤子。

“他有没有让你……”

“不，不，不，没有那回事。”

Dean点点头，明显松了口气。

“你喜欢吗？”Dean问。

Frank笑了。

“别告诉我你吃醋了！那感觉很棒，但他不是你，Dino。”

Dean露出一个微笑。

“我们永远拥有彼此，对吧，伙计？”Dean问。

Frank和他吻别。

“当然了。”

第五章：Bob／Dean

“Bing和我说起过你，我问他，我要一个意大利爵士歌手做什么？”

“那他怎么说？”Dean问。

“他说我想做什么都行。”

“他那张嘴应该去干点正事。”

Dean从杯子里喝了一口。

“哦，别对爸爸太严厉，”Bob说，一只手绕上他的肩，“他在一天天变老，只是有点嫉妒你，就这样。我们派拉蒙人要团结起来。”

“我猜作为回报，你希望我对你表明忠心？”

Bob耸了耸肩。

“又不会死人。”

“你一直这么多情吗？”Dean问，抖掉了自己的外套。

“你一直这么随便吗？”Bob反击道。

他坐在沙发上，身体后仰，摆出一个邀请意味十足的姿势，继续说道：“如果你干得不错，我就让你上我下一期节目，和娜塔丽•伍德演感情戏。”

Dean缓缓跪下，向前挪动了几步。

第六章：Bob／Frank

“你说想带我看看你管理的夜总会，其实是想——”Frank开始了。

“哦，别拿那双无辜的蓝眼睛瞪我，好像你什么都不懂。外面都说你也管了几家店。”

“这话没有错。”Frank承认道。

“这年头人人都是这样，孩子。如果你不愿舒服躺在选角导演的沙发上，也不愿和搭档明星同床而眠，那你就是入错行了！”

“或许你是对的，或许不是，但为什么我只能是躺着的那个？我可能块头不大，但你知道，我也有欲望啊！”

“哦，别难过，甜心。我不会让你躺着的。”

Frank探身和对方接吻。Bob不如Dean那么热烈，但比Bing温柔。两人分开。

“所以你会让我……”

“哦，你以为我是那个意思吗？哦，孩子，你误会了。是这样的，我会躺下，你随时可以骑到爽。”

Frank撅起嘴。

“你这个下流老头。”

“来吧，孩子，你会喜欢的。”

Frank确实喜欢。

第七章：Bing／Bob，Dean／Frank

“你赶得上任何妞，Frankie。”Dean对Frank说，后者正“钉”在他的大腿上。

Dean干嘛提起妞？难道他做得不好吗？难道不是他把活全干了，将自己润滑得像头小猪，只为让Dean舒服，发出美妙的声音？Frank一定是把受伤写在了脸上。

“那样说太无情啊，兄弟。”Bing咂了咂嘴。

“别乱打听闲事！”Dean打断他，语气里满是羞愧。

“他控制不住，”Bob说，“你看他那对招风耳。”

Bing加重力气捅了一下，作为小小的报复。

“注意点，爹地，”Bing警告道，“我们还是别议论他人的生理特征吧。”

Dean笑了：“你们议论不了我的生理特征。”

“我感觉他在挑战我们，Crosby。”

“嗯……我也觉得。”

“如果说谁对Dean的身体有发言权，那应该是我。”

“哦，Frankie，我不是那个意思，你一直对我很好。”

他们交换了一个吻，Bob和Bing交换了一个眼神。

“你能想象吗，Bing？爱上一位工作搭档？”

Bing皱了皱鼻子，懒洋洋地晃动臀部。

“别想了。”

END


End file.
